


Еретик

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), szelena



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Инквизиция собирается пытать и казнить алхимика Пола Стамеца.





	Еретик

**Author's Note:**

> Времена средневековья без конкретных историко-географических привязок.

Пол сидит на полу, уставившись на свои руки. Правая вывернута под неестественным углом, кандалы впиваются в опухшее запястье. Ему кажется, что кандалы весят целую тонну и сил пошевелить руками нет совсем. В этой одиночной камере самого нижнего этажа тюремной башни нет нужды в тяжелых цепях, отсюда еще никто не сбегал, особенно после пыток Инквизиции, но таких, как он, боятся. Впрочем, Пол знает, что это были никакие не пытки. Пытки впереди, когда в город вернется Верховный инквизитор Габриэль Лорка, который годами охотился за Полом Стамецом и его соратниками, самыми гениальными алхимиками своего времени.

Самому Полу не нравится определение «алхимик». Он изучал природу, астрономию, медицину, пространство и время, а не искал способы сделать из чего-нибудь золото или сварить эликсир бессмертия местному королю. Но это было выше понимания обывателей, а особенно Инквизиции, которая стремилась укрепить свои позиции за счет разжигания ненависти к «еретикам». Его нашли не власти. Его сдали местные жители, те, кого он много лет лечил и кому помогал с урожаем. Джастину Страалу, его близкому другу и главному соратнику по науке, удалось бежать.

Пол коротко улыбается, и черная корка на губах лопается, пропуская струйку крови. Она стекает по подбородку, капает на холодные камни. Пол не знает, где сейчас Страал, и бесконечно рад этому. Он ничего не скажет под пытками, потому что ему нечего говорить. Его друг будет в безопасности. Пол надеется, что Страалу удастся уплыть на корабле туда, где его никто не будет знать, туда, где можно будет начать жить заново. А еще он рад, что вовремя понял усиление опасности со стороны Инквизиции и успел передать свои самые новые научные изыскания Споку, ученому с Востока, пожалуй самому своеобразному человеку, что он когда-либо встречал, но именно он, Пол не сомневался, сможет продолжить его труды, и они не пропадут втуне, даже если Страал больше не вернется к занятиям наукой. Все-таки Пол не допускает мысли, что его другу не удастся спастись. Ведь можно иметь немного утешения в ожидании пыток и казни?

На расстоянии вытянутой руки стоят две миски, с водой и чем-то похожим на кашу. Миски кажутся какими-то слишком красивыми для тюремных, видимо, на этих этажах они в принципе не предусмотрены и пришлось взять чьи-то личные запасы. У Пола нет сил даже пошевелить изувеченными руками, не то что дотянуться и что-то съесть. Ему осталось жить от силы несколько дней, какая уже разница?

Он дергается от лязга открывающегося засова, и входит тюремщик. Полу кажется, у него нет лица, настолько оно пустое и лишенное чувств. Тюремщик бросает взгляд на нетронутые миски.

— Ты почему не ешь, черт тебя возьми? Думаешь, если пытки отложили, так можно выделываться?

Пол замечает, что тюремщик избегает смотреть ему в глаза. Эта дремучесть смешит и пугает: неужели люди и правда думают, что он может ввести их в транс или подчинить своей воле одним взглядом, как какой-нибудь колдун из сказок?

— Нет уж, — тюремщик наклоняется и хватает Пола за шею, другой рукой поднимая миску с водой. — К приезду Лорки ты должен быть жив и, к сожалению, цел. — Миска больно бьет о зубы, и часть воды выливается за ворот, заставляя вздрогнуть от холода.

Тюремщик бросает миску прочь и добавляет, шагая назад к двери:

— Будь моя воля, ты бы уже скулил, умоляя о быстрой смерти, но господин Верховный Инквизитор хочет все сделать сам.

Пол наконец прекращает отплевываться от насильно влитой воды и хрипит вслед, потирая шею:

— Если сделаешь такое снова, я прокляну весь твой род! Это, по-твоему, лучше всего умеют делать еретики и колдуны вроде меня?

Тюремщик молча захлопывает дверь, но Пол замечает действительно напуганный взгляд. Неужели сработает и его хоть ненадолго оставят в покое?

***

Услышав какое-то шуршание, Пол открывает глаза. Кто действительно оказался рад каше в его миске, так это местная крыса. Пол старается не думать о том, что, скорее всего, человечина — здесь более привычная еда для этих зверьков. В любом случае крысы ни в чем не виноваты. Им было бы совершенно все равно, сожрать Верховного Инквизитора или, например, Пола Стамеца. Такое вот всеобщее равенство перед крысами.

За целый день дверь камеры ни разу не открылась, и Пол думает, что, пожалуй, это первый раз, когда дурная слава чернокнижника принесла ему какую-то пользу. Провести последние часы перед пытками в тишине и одиночестве — на большее он и не мог надеяться. Часы. Или дни. Пол теряет счет времени, без окна и хоть какого-то доступа свежего воздуха он уже иногда перестает понимать, когда отключается, а когда открывает глаза. Вся разница в крысах. Во сне они становятся размером с человека и насильно вливают грязную воду прямо в горло, а в реальности бегают где-то под стенкой, так и не найдя, чем тут еще поживиться. Когда со скрипом открывается тяжелая дверь его темницы, Пол даже не поворачивает головы: эти бредовые сны, гадкий тяжелый воздух и рука, посиневшая и опухшая настолько, что кандалы уже намертво стискивают ее, — все это лишило последних сил. Впрочем, порог переступает не тюремщик, и даже не огромная крыса. Длинные полы одежды незваного гостя буквально подметают пол.

— Меня зовут Хью, я монах из…

Пол внезапно думает, что у него красивый голос, а еще — что лучше бы пришел тюремщик с очередными оскорблениями и мисками затхлой воды. Что может быть смешнее, чем надеяться на покаяние или исповедь колдуна?

— Лучше уходи. Я не верю в твоего бога, а значит, не нуждаюсь в его прощении, — Пол смотрит на монаха в упор, и тот не отводит взгляд. Думает, что сила его веры так велика, что никакая темная сила не страшна ему?

Монах делает пару шагов в его сторону и садится напротив, прямо на пыльный пол.

— Кто я такой, чтобы предлагать тебе Его прощение? Я просто прослежу, что ты поешь и выпьешь все, что я принес. И подлечу тебе руку. — Пол только сейчас замечает, что монах держит не книгу, как показалось сначала, а свертки с едой и какими-то емкостями. Это только обозляет его сильнее, и он хочет драться за свою последнюю возможность побыть одиночестве.

— Ты точно не ошибся адресом? Как там тебя… Хью? Может, в каком-то доме с больными и умирающими праведниками тебе будут больше рады, а меня не сегодня-завтра уведут на пытки и казнят, и у меня осталось единственное желание перед этим — побыть, наконец, одному!

На лице Хью не читается никакого раздражения, скорее… сочувствие? Полу хочется затолкать это сочувствие ему в глотку.

— Такое у меня послушание. — Монах достает флягу с водой, вытаскивает из свертка хлеб и протягивает Полу. Тот лишь хмурится сильнее, так и не пошевелившись. Хью продолжает говорить: — Я посещаю заключенных не первый год. Я видел убийц и воров, ведьм, настоящих, и тех, чье имущество приглянулось соседям, я видел тех, кто варил эликсиры бессмертия своим королям, подмешивая туда яд. Они все мертвы, но никому не удавалось заморить себя голодом до смерти, так и не дождавшись казни. И тебе не удастся. Лорка прибудет через два-три дня. Проживи хотя бы их без мучений.

Пол заходится хриплым кашлем, прижимая к себе больную руку.

— Без мучений, говоришь?

Хью откладывает еду и достает какие-то снадобья. Все еще не приближаясь, он говорит:

— Я могу помочь, если ты позволишь.

В этот момент внутри Пола что-то ломается. Здесь, в подземелье, всем было наплевать на его желания или мнение, и сами стены сплошь пропитаны страхом. Он понимает, что на самом деле сейчас больше всего хочет не одиночества, а хорошего собеседника, да хоть кого-нибудь, кто не станет его унижать, осуждать или бояться, а просто побудет рядом, даже если его мотивы Полу не совсем ясны. В конце концов он кивает, и Хью пересаживается ближе.

Правая рука выглядит ужасно: перелом с множеством ушибов и ссадин, рана от трения кандалов начинает гноиться. Левой тоже досталось, но ей Пол хотя бы может нормально двигать. Прикосновения Хью выверенно врачебные, Пол понимает это, но все равно находит в них какое-то особенное успокоение. Монах качает головой:

— Сколько же в них ненависти, что наносят увечья даже вопреки приказам.

— Это? — отзывается Пол. — Это я поначалу вырывался, пока еще думал, что есть смысл.

Они встречаются взглядами, и Пол понимает, что именно их объединяет сейчас. Смирение, пусть и непонятное другому. У одного — перед неизбежными мучениями и смертью, у второго — перед судьбой помогать, но не иметь возможности спасти до конца. Пол думает, что никакая это не судьба, а выбор. В том числе у него самого. Он надеется, что когда-нибудь можно будет заниматься наукой без гонений и страха быть пойманным, но вряд ли это произойдет скоро. Пол шипит от боли после прикосновения к воспаленной коже у кандалов.

— Их нужно снять.

— Да что ты говоришь! — вырвавшиеся слова ощущаются грубыми, и Пол добавляет: — И кто же такое позволит?

Хью полон спокойной решимости.

— Я поговорю с тюремщиком. Расскажу, что раны гноятся и ты можешь умереть до приезда Лорки. Это, к сожалению, не так, даже если мы все оставим как есть. Но ему этого знать ни к чему. Отсюда все равно невозможно сбежать.

Пол не выдерживает и вставляет:

— Разве лгать — это по-христиански?

Кажется, Хью пережил уже столько вопросов на эту тему, что задеть его нереально в принципе. Он только говорит:

— За это уже отвечать мне, перед моим Богом. У тебя нет Бога, который бы даровал утешение, поэтому прошу: прими хотя бы мою скромную помощь. У нас есть немного времени, и пусть мы никогда не поймем друг друга до конца, лучше провести это время в мире.

Пол гасит рвущиеся было наружу возражения. Хью прав. Никто из них не уверует за пару часов ни в бога, ни в силу науки, но сейчас дело не в этом. Совсем не в этом.

Хью возвращается с ключом. Крыса уже заинтересовалась свертком с едой, и он отгоняет ее прочь. Пол сначала даже не понимает, чувствует ли он облегчение от снятых цепей. Он выдыхает, только когда Хью касается его руки снова и затхлость комнаты перебивает сладковатый запах мазей. Пол слишком устал, чтобы анализировать, но запах кажется знакомым, из той, прошлой жизни, когда он сам помогал другим в лечении болезней. На какое-то мгновение он забывает, где сейчас находится, и, возможно, именно это самый большой дар, что Хью может ему дать.

Теперь руки Пола перебинтованы, и, хотя кости не успеют срастись, он чувствует себя лучше. Хью убеждается, что он поел и выпил всю воду — рука дрожит и не может крепче ухватить флягу, и Хью придерживает ее сам. Это совсем не похоже на насильное вливание воды, как в кошмарах. Пол не знает, как у Хью хватает сердца так относиться к людям, которых он больше никогда не увидит и не сможет спасти по-настоящему. Он сам не считает себя очень впечатлительным, но и его не хватило бы надолго.

Хью уходит, обещая вернуться завтра. Это не произносится, но Пол понимает, что в последний раз. Встреча-знакомство — и сразу встреча-прощание. Маленькая жизнь. Пол думает, что если и существует рай для тех, кто верит в него, то Хью определенно заслужил себе местечко.

***

Когда снова скрипит тяжелая дверь, Пол не спит. Хью плотно закрывает ее за собой и тихо произносит:

— Лорка приезжает завтра утром.

Пол только кивает:

— Это должно было случиться.

Хью мотает головой и садится рядом.

— Не должно было. Я не думаю, что люди имеют право так жестоко судить других людей. Есть божий суд, есть поиск справедливости, но все это не имеет к Инквизиции никакого отношения. Видишь, меня можно сажать в соседнюю камеру.

— Будь осторожнее, пожалуйста. — Пол еще никогда не чувствовал такого волнения за судьбу человека, которого знал едва ли второй день.

— Не беспокойся, я буду. Но сейчас речь не обо мне. — Хью достает небольшой пузырек из складок плаща. — Это последняя помощь, которую я прошу принять. Мне очень жаль, что это такая страшная помощь, но это самое большее, что в моих силах.

Пол неверяще перехватывает его руку, сжимающую пузырек с бесцветной жидкостью.

— Ты не можешь.

— Могу. — Пол не выдерживает его взгляд. Хью продолжает: — Я не делал такого раньше, если ты хочешь спросить. Но ты и не похож на всех, кого я встречал здесь раньше. А если ты хочешь спросить еще и о том, не грех ли это, то я отвечу: для тебя — нет. Потому что ты в него не веришь. А я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю, просто даю выбор.

— Я… — Пол смаргивает подступающие слезы. — Я… Да. Спасибо, но … Я не хочу, чтобы тебя заподозрили. Ради чего все это?

— Чтобы ты мог уйти без страданий, с миром в сердце. — Пальцы, сжимающие пузырек с ядом подрагивают, и Пол накрывает его ладонь своей. Хью говорит, и его голос становится тише: — Это подействует не сразу, через пару часов. Но подействует быстро. Я покину это место и не думаю, что меня найдут или даже будут искать. Монахи-отшельники всем кажутся одинаковыми на вид.

— Мне. Мне не кажутся. — Пол давится глухими рыданиями, и Хью обнимает его, не покровительственно, как предоставляют утешение безнадежному грешнику, а просто, как мог бы обнять друг. И Пол произносит куда-то ему в плечо: — Я бы хотел быть твоим другом, когда-нибудь, в другой жизни. И знать тебя больше, чем один день.

— В другой жизни? — переспрашивает Хью.

— Я слышал, — Пол даже улыбается этой мысли, — что на Востоке есть один народ, который верит, что душа, покидая тело после смерти, не отправляется куда-нибудь в рай или ад, а переселяется в другое тело, и так бесконечное число раз, пока не искупит все свои грехи.

— И что же потом?

— Потом? — Пол пожимает плечами. — Кажется, душа отправляется на небо или исчезает в вечном прекрасном Ничто. Что-то вроде рая, пожалуй.

— А ад, получается, на земле? — Хью мнет в пальцах складки плаща. — Вот в это бывает очень легко поверить. — Он поднимает на Пола серьезный взгляд. — Я бы тоже хотел встретить тебя иначе. Но сейчас это все, что у нас есть. — Хью медленно раскручивает крышку пузырька. — Мне жаль, но я должен буду уйти до того, как он подействует.

Пол только кивает.

— Конечно. Спасибо. — Он перехватывает плохо слушающимися пальцами его руку. — Спасибо тебе, Хью.

Эти пальцы не удержат сейчас маленький хрупкий пузырек, и Хью подносит его к бледным губам Пола. Тот не чувствует никакого вкуса. В этот момент все, чего он хочет — чтобы Хью остался с ним, и знает, что это невозможно. Теперь все, что может сделать он сам — это отпустить.

Воздух состоит из непроизнесенных слов. Им здесь не место, не время, не все из них даже могут облечься в звук, только ощущение правильности находиться рядом именно с этим человеком прочно зацепилось в груди. Пол не верит в рай или ад. Но сейчас ему очень хочется верить в эти восточные легенды о перерождении и встретить Хью снова, через сотни лет.

Хью забирает пустой пузырек, чтобы не оставлять следов. Хью говорит «прощай». Хью будет молиться за упокой его души, вопреки всем указам Инквизиции. Пол проваливается в черноту, похожую на безлунную ночь и складки темного плаща.

***

«Гленн», корабль на котором тайно отплыл Страал, не приходит в порт в назначенное время. К берегу прибивает лишь одинокую шлюпку, где двое трясущихся от ужаса, еле живых моряка рассказывают о многоногом чудище без глаз, которое поднялось с самых глубин прямо к их судну и утащило его на дно.

***

Рассветное солнце освещает величественные воды Ганга. Спок переписывает труды Пола Стамеца в новый фолиант, дополняя их собственными главами. Монахи в одинаковых ярких одеждах поют мантру. 


End file.
